In pts. >40 years, with non end-stage knee osteoarthritis, who are not satisfied with their response to a 6 week program of conservative therapy, operative arthroscopy provides a greater degree of pain reduction and functional improvement at 3 months follow-up than a visually guided irrigation, and both of these interventions are superior to continued conservative therapy.